


Ignite

by https_sukie



Category: KristSingto - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Verse, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_sukie/pseuds/https_sukie
Summary: An A/B/O MPreg KristSingto AU in which:Singto Prachaya, the all mighty and respected Alpha of the Crescent Gang decided to take the son of the Sangpotirats to pay for their debt. Their one and only son, Krist Perawat — an Omega.
Relationships: Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Kudos: 9





	Ignite

**Chapter One**

The loud banging of the door lingered through their ears, sending shivers down to their core. The lady's eyes shows nothing but helplessness, clinging on to his husband's arms as if her life depends on him. The banging became louder as the time went by, making the old man drape his arms around his wife a little more tighter. Ready to protect the woman from the impact the door might inflict anytime sooner. 

It wasn't an ideal day for the old couple. Their mansion was big enough, securities scattered all over the place yet the gang that was after them was more powerful to defeat his highly skilled men. _Useless_ , he thought as he gritted his teeth. Watching as the door of the master's bedroom fell right in front of them.

"Hiding inside this room won't do you any good, you know?" A familiar voice spoke, as he walked his way inside the room and sat on the sofa not too far from the couple. The old man rubbed the back of his wife who can't seem to stop crying, kissing the top of her head in an attempt to calm her down. 

"I told you, I can't pay for now. What do you want from me?" He asked, trying not to crack as he swallowed the feeling of wanting to beg the younger to stop on what he is about to do. Begging means giving him a hint that the man is afraid of him and Jack Sangpotirat doesn't want that. _At the very least, not in front of this scumbag_. 

A dry laugh escaped from the leader's lips, making the Sangpotirat snap his brows together as he threw him a glance. "How many times do I have to repeat myself, oldie?" The man who barged inside his mansion stood up, tall and proud as he looked down at him. 

Jack watched him walk towards their direction, engulfing his wife into a tight hug. The latter smiled, _what a sight_. He kneeled right in front of the old Alpha, a smile creeping up on his lips, finally giving the answer the older can't seem to accept. 

"If you can't give me the money, then let me have your son, Sangpotirat."

——— 

Krist is not the type to panic about things. He was raised by his parents to be calmed and proper, try to take things slowly but surely. Probably that's why he's the most trusted surgeon in their hospital despite being an Omega. Perks of having an Alpha father, his friends might say. 

But his calm demeanor has its own limitations, not when the whole mansion is in a complete mess. His father's men, scattered around the whole place, some are unconscious while others are just waking up from, let's just say, their forced slumber. The door of his parents' room was completely knocked down. 

Thin lines drew on Krist's forehead, scanning the whole mansion. It looked like a whole ass tornado attacked the place. Broken vases around the living room, some portraits of the family were now on the ground. 

_What the hell happened when I wasn't around?_

He slowly walked inside the room, his eyes can't stop looking around when his sight eventually landed on the couple sitting at the corner of the room. His mom engulfed in between his father's arms, small sobs escaping from the woman's lips. The old Alpha whispering words of comfort to his wife, still attempting to calm her for hours now. 

"D-dad? M-mom? What happened here?" Krist didn't waste any more minute as he immediately ran towards his parents. His mom looked up to him, eyes red due to crying for hours. He almost lost his balance, Krist didn't like the sight of it as he locked his mother in his arms. 

"You're here. Take good care of your mom. I have some unfinished business to attend to, I'll be back later at dinner," his father said. Standing up as he went to grab his jacket from the bed before them. Krist watched every move he took, until he went out of the door and vanished from the younger's sight. 

It took him a good 2 hours 'til his mother calmed down and eventually dozed off to sleep. He tucked her in their bed, removing lost strands of hair from her face as he planted a kiss on the woman's forehead. Spending 48 hours of shift in the hospital isn't efficient sometimes, most especially when things like this happens. 

He can't be there to protect the woman he loves the most. 

Krist went out of the room, ordering some of his father's men to take the broken door out of the master's bedroom and fix it later when his mother woke up. A sigh of frustration left his lips as he shut his eyes, finding his inner peace to calm him down. 

"Here, have some to calm you down." When he opened his eyes, a cup of iced latte was placed in front of him. Krist looked up to the person who placed it there and found a beautiful looking lady sitting right across him. Her long wavy hair was down to her chest, tucking some strands behind her ear as she sipped from her americano. 

"What brought you here, Namtan?" he asked, eyeing her as he got the latte for himself. Namtan's eyes rolled from the man's question. 

"Yeah, as if you didn't dial my number a few minutes ago," she snorted, making the other's forehead crease. Krist tried to recall if he really did call her, glancing at his phone to confirm— and yes he did, 10 minutes ago. 

He was too occupied about what happened here several hours ago. His father hasn't even come back from that so-called ' _unfinished business'_ that he attended. Krist is itching to know what's the catch but even the people in this house are too shocked to talk about it and give him a detailed story. 

_God, this is driving me nuts._

"Maybe it's those people your father had a debt with." His eyes flew at Namtan who just sat there casually as if she didn't say anything like that. Krist sat straight on his seat, diverting his attention at the lady who's drinking her americano courtesy of star's café (café owned by another friend of theirs).

"What do you mean?"

Namtan shrugged. "I don't know. It's just my hunch, you know?" 

Krist rolled his eyes, letting out a heavy breath as he leaned against his seat. _Yeah right, hunch._ But to whom could his father have a debt to begin with? Is it really that huge for them to trespass and damage this family's property? 

A small groan was all he could do. If his father won't tell him, he'll figure it out himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
